The invention is based on a priority application EP07301661.0 which is hereby incorporated by reference.
The invention relates to a position sensor that is in position to deliver data for evaluating positioning data of an axle over a specified number of turns, to an evaluation circuit for such position sensor, and to an electric motor therewith.
A position sensor of this kind is known from WO 03/008747 A1.
Electric motors often are used to achieve linear movements between two end positions. Examples therefor are Venetian blinds or windows in cars. The end positions of such linear movement correspond to two rotary positions at the ends of a specified number of turns.
When one wants to detect not only the end positions but also certain positions in between, one needs a position sensor that is in position to deliver the necessary data, at least as a starting point for evaluating such positions.
It is the object to provide such position sensor, an evaluation circuit therefore and an electric motor with such position sensor.